ein normaler Morgen
by Sensei-San
Summary: Ein typischer Morgen im Palast des roten Königs.


Die Sonne geht über der blühenden Stadt Souh auf. Die ersten Menschen kommen aus ihren Häusern und gehen ihrer Arbeit nach. Auch im Palast regen sich die ersten Wachen. Die Nachtwache wird abgelöst durch die ausgeschlafene Tagwache. In der Palastküche fangen die Köche an das Frühstück zuzubereiten.

Ungefähr eine Stunde später hallt ein lautes Geschrei durch die hohen Gewölbe des Palastes. Ein kleiner Junge mit schwarzen Haaren und im Alter von etwa 5 Jahren rennt mit einem lauten Kampfgebrüll durch den ganzen Palast. An den Wachen und Küchenhilfen vorbei, die sich nach ihm umdrehen und ein Lächeln breitet sich auf ihren Gesichtern aus.

"Ich finde dich, Kicho!" brüllt der junge durch die Gegend.

"Brüll nicht so herum! Du bist schließlich nicht allein im Palast." kam eine freche Bemerkung zurück.

Der schwarzhaarigen Junge dreht sich um, rammt seine Arme in die Hüften und macht ein schmollendes Gesicht.

"Nur weil du älter bist brauchst du nicht einen auf gebildet machen. Mama und Papa sind viel schlauer als du."

"Und erst recht als du." kam als letztes Wort.

Plötzlich stürmte der kleine Junge auf den größeren, blondhaarigen Jungen zu mit einem energischen Kampfschrei.

"Lass das, Shido! Ich will mich nicht mit dir prügeln."

"Aber ich!" bemerkte der schwarzhaarige. "Sei nicht so ein Weichei, Tatara! So kannst du niemals mit Papa oder Mama mithalten! "

Mit diesem Worten begann die kleine Prügelei der Geschwister Shido und Tatara. Obwohl Shido noch 3 Jahre jünger war als sein Bruder, war er um einiges kräftiger. So kam es, das Shido innerhalb von 2 Minuten seinen Bruder zu Boden drückte und auf ihm hockte. Eine Wache, die sich jetzt einmischte, schnappte Shido am Kragen und hoch ihn an, so dass Tatara unter ihm vorkrauchen konnte.

"Wolltest du nicht Kicho suchen?" versuchte Tatara auszuweichen. "Übrigens danke für Ihre Hilfe." Der Wächter nickte freundlich und lies Shido wieder los.

"Du bist eine Memme. Ohne die Wachen hast du keine Chance gegen mich." prahlte Shido vorlaut.

"Such lieber Kicho. Sonst versauert sie in ihrem Versteck noch." musste Tatara lachen.

Der kleine Shido wendete sich daraufhin von seinem Bruder ab und rannte in den Garten. Dort versteckte sich Kicho immer am liebsten. Er rannte durch den großen Garten, vorbei an Sträuchern mit duftenden Blüten und Bäumen, prall mit Früchten bestückt. In der Mitte des Gartens blieb er stehen und schaute sich in der Gegend um in der Hoffnung, Kicho habe sich nicht richtig versteckt und ein Teil ihrer Kleider schaut noch aus dem Versteck raus. Aber nichts von einem Stück Kleidung zu sehen.

"Jetzt muss ich ja doch richtig suchen" dachte Shido so bei sich.

"Soll ich dir einen Tipp geben?" erklang eine nur zu bekannte Stimme.

Es war die selbe wie vor einigen Minuten. Er drehte sich um und erblickte wieder seinen Bruder.

"Ich weiß wo Kicho sich versteckt. Sie versteckt sich nämlich viel zu oft dort."

"Du bist doof, Tatara!" erklang es aus einem Gebüsch am Ende des Gartens.

Ein junges Mädchen mit braunen schulterblatt langen Haaren, kaum älter als 3, und einem blauen Hosenkleid kroch aus dem Gebüsch. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust und schaute sauer.

"Du spielst doch gar nicht mit. Also verrate mein versteck gefälligst nicht." fauchte sie Tatara an.

"Tut mir Leid, liebe Kicho. Ich werde es nie wieder tun." Versprach der Blondschopf.

"Das hast du die letzten drei male auch gesagt und trotzdem hältst du dich nicht dran. Was ist das versprechen eines Prinzen wenn er sich nicht daran hält? Und so was will einmal das land regieren."

Das krängte Tatara sehr und er kann so etwas nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Nicht einmal wenn seine kleine Schwester so etwas sagt.

"Nimm das zurück! Ich halte immer... na ja, fast immer mein Wort."

"Dann halte es gefälligst immer!" zischte Kicho zickig zurück.

Aus einem Fenster im Palast schmunzelte eine Person dem Treiben im Garten amüsiert zu.

"Ich wollte Shido nur zeigen was man alles erreichen kann wenn man nur genau seine Umgebung beobachtet und das über längere Zeit. Darum weiß ich auch, dass er sich ständig im Apfelbaum oder in der Küche versteckt." meinte Tatara belehrend.

"Nur weil du älter bist als wir beide musst du dich nicht so aufspielen." platzte Shido in die Unterhaltung seiner Geschwister. Beide, Tatara und Kicho, drehten sich ihm mit einem mörderischen Blick zu, der sagt: Misch du dich nicht ein oder du stirbst!

Aber selbst dieser Blick konnte ihn nicht abschrecken.

"Ihr beide seid wie Kleinkinder. Das gehört sich für königliche Kinder nicht." konterte Shido den Blicken.

"Das sagt gerade der Richtige! Wer von uns prügelt sich denn mit den Geschwistern und Wachen!? Wir oder du?"

"Du solltest lieber still sein, Tatara! Du machst doch immer einen auf gebildet, dabei bist du erst 8. Und du, Kicho. Du bist doch eher ein Junge als ein Mädchen. Kletterst mit Röcken auf Bäumen rum und streitest. Ihr seid doch auch nicht viel besser!"

Weder Kicho noch Tatara wollten sich das gefallen lassen und stürzten sich auf Shido. Jeder der drei Geschwister prügelt auf die beiden anderen ein. Der Krach der schreienden Kinder und das Gezeter sind durch den ganzen Palast zu hören. Die Wachen bewegen sich kein Stück von ihren Wachposten weg und die Bediensteten ignorieren die Kinder gekonnt und gehen weiter ihrer Arbeit nach.

"Schluss damit! Ihr seid Geschwister und solltet euch vertragen. Also hört auf euch ständig zu streiten und an den Sachen zu ziehen! Der Stoff ist nicht billig!" sagt eine weibliche Stimme im scharfen Ton.

Die Kinder stehen auf einmal wie erstarrt da. Sie drehen ihre Köpfe ganz langsam und genau gleichzeitig in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam.

Dort steht mit den Armen in die Hüften gestemmt Sarasa mit einem wütenden Ausdruck in Gesicht und Augen.

"Aber Mama. Shido hat angefangen." rechtfertigt sich Tatara.

"Gar nicht wahr! DU bist doch derjenige, der angefangen hat! Du hast doch ausgeplaudert wo sich Kicho versteckt " kam es prompt zurück.

"Stimmt gar nicht! Du bist doch auch nicht unschuldig." musste Kicho noch hinzufügen.

"Schluss jetzt!" rief Sarasa laut und schon waren die Kinder stumm.

"Aber Mama. Wir haben doch nur eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit." sagte Shido schüchtern.

Seine Geschwister und vor allem Tatara war von diesem Satz sehr beeindruckt. "Shido har recht. Wir haben uns nicht gestritten, sondern nur unterschiedliche Meinungen. " half er seinem Bruder.

Nun wollte auch Kicho was dazu sagen. "Genau. Die beiden haben recht. Wir sind Geschwister, da streitet man nicht, sondern hat nur andere Meinungen, die man ausspricht."

"Ach? Und darum prügelt ihr euch jeden zweiten Tag, so dass ihr immer neue Sachen braucht? So etwas nennt man streiten und nicht Meinungsverschiedenheit. Aber immerhin haltet ihr gegen eure Eltern zusammen. Also, das Frühstück ist gleich fertig. Geht auf eure Zimmer und wascht euch die Hände." orderte Sarasa.

"O.K.!" kam es im Chor zurück.

Plötzlich tauchen Arme hinter Sarasas Rücken auf und umarmen sie. Die Linke Hand landet auf Sarasas rechter Brust. Aus reinem Reflex dreht sie sich blitzschnell um und schlägt mit der Faust zu.

"Au!" der Besitzer der hand landet mit dem Hintern auf den harten boden auf. Die blutende Nase mit den Händen festhaltend.

"Ich dachte, das hätten wir längst hinter uns, dass du mich schlägst. Ich bin doch keine Blutbank. Aua." kam nach der harten Landung auf dem Boden als Kommentar.

"Da bist du selbst Schuld, Shuri! Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt du sollst dich nicht von hinten an mich ranschleichen!? Damit musst du rechnen wenn du es trotzdem machst." erklärte die aufgebrachte Sarasa.

Die Kinder blieben wie versteinert stehen als die Hände hinter Sarasa auftauchten. Langsam sahen sie sich an und machten sich dann auf in ihre Zimmer um sich zu waschen.

"Und uns nennen die kindisch und wir können uns nicht königlich benehmen. Die zwei sind viel schlimmer." sagte Shido einige Meter hinter ihren Eltern. Seine Geschwister konnten das nur benicken.

"Das haben wir gehört." ertönten zwei Stimmen aus der Richtung von Shuri und Sarasa.

Vor Schreck über diese Aussagen rannten die drei schnell los in Richtungen ihrer Zimmer am anderen Ende des Palastes. Sie drehten sich nicht um aus Angst ihre Eltern könnten sie verfolgen. Aber dadurch sahen sie nicht das Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtern.

"Sind das nicht liebe Kinder?" fragte der rote König.

"Sie sind viel zu wild für ein Leben im Palast. Genau wie du."

"Aber ich habe nie etwas kaputt gemacht oder meine Kleider zerrissen."

"Du warst ja auch ein Einzelkind. Ich bin froh, das sie es besser haben als wir. Sie haben eine schöne Kindheit ohne jegliche Anforderungen unserer Seits."

"Du redest schon wie eine alte Frau." kam es erfreut von Shuri. "Ich hätte gern noch ein oder zwei weitere Kinder." seufzte er hinzu.

"Noch mehr? Reichen dir die drei denn nicht?"

"Nicht deswegen. Ich will mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen. Allein." Mit diesen Worten fing er an Sarasas Necken zu küssen. Sie erschauderte dabei.

"Wir können auch so Zeit miteinander verbringen. Wir könnten mal wieder Nagi und die anderen besuchen."

"Du weißt, das ich Wahrsager nicht mag. Aber ich will mit dir auch nirgends hinfahren, sondern einfach nur in unserem Zimmer bleiben." Er legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter und schloss die Augen.

Auch Sarasa schloss die Augen und tätschelte ihren Mann mit der linken Hand liebevoll den Kopf. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen Shuris. Beide verarten in dieser Position einige Minuten bis Sarasa einfiel, dass es gleich Frühstück gebe.

"AH!" Mit diesem Schrei sprang Shuri erschrocken hoch.

"Was ist?" fragte er irritiert und nervös.

"Es gibt gleich Frühstück! Wir müssen uns beeilen. Los! Komm!"

Sie lief los und lies Shuri verwundert an ort und Stelle stehen. Aber keine Sekunden später griff er nach ihrem linken Arm, zog sie zurück und platzierte einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen. Daraufhin wendete sie sich zu ihrem Mann und erwiderte seinen Kuss. Ihre Arme umschlingen dabei seinen Hals.

Nach einigen Sekunden unterbrachen sie ihren Kuss und machten sich auf zum Frühstück. Ihrer beider Blick wanderte zum Durchgang und erblickten ihre Kinder, die dort standen. Ihre Gesichter sprachen Bände auch ohne ein Wort zu sagen. In den Gesichtern der drei Geschwister lies sich ablesen: Das ist ja so typisch. Erst die Kinder Vorträge halten und sich selbst nicht daran halten.

Sarasa lächelte verlegen und Shuri setzte ein sehr glückliches Lächeln auf. In der Zwischenzeit wartete der Koch und einige der Bediensteten auf die Familie des roten Königs und seiner Frau. Kicho fiel wieder alles ein.

"Ach herrje. Wir müssen ja zum Frühstück! Der koch und die Bediensteten warten sicher schon lange auf uns." Zusammen ging die Familie dann zum Frühstück.

**Ende**


End file.
